This Is It Boys, This is War
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: He could care less if Anya Skyped his brother but did they have to be so damn emotional about it? Slight Dallas-Alli flingy thing because of promo pics, and the smallest amount of Camaya. Like a drop. But this is basically Owanya Oneshot Drabble-O-Rama: A VerySimple Production. It's not being continued bro, sorry.


"Anya!" Tristan's overtly happy voice sure bugged the crap out of Owen.

"Hey buddy." Anya's voice sounded so tired over Skype, but she still sounded so happy, even through the thin walls of the next room. Owen swallowed. That was all that mattered really. "How's the home front?"

"It's a complete mess." Tristan laughed. "I miss you around here though." Anya, pretty and perfect Anya, laughed along with him and sniffed. Owen suddenly couldn't breathe. God, she was always such an easy crier.

"I miss you guys too." Anya admitted quietly, even though she didn't need to. "Did you get in the musical?"

Owen could picture Tristan's face lighting up like it always did when you mentioned Romeo and Jules and Anya smiling. "Yeah, I did! I'm the lead. I'm Jules, he's a guy now. Can you believe it? The director did that just for me."

"That's amazing Tristan! That's amazing. Have your parents record that for me." Anya's smile was apparent in her voice.

"And speaking of recording," Tristan shuffled around a bit in his room and then Owen could hear Anya laugh, her real and genuine laugh, and that feeling in his gut made him want to punch a puppy or maybe Saunders in the face. "I'm still recording West Drive for you and you are so not going to believe what happened next. When you come home, you are going to absolutely die."

"Don't spoil it! I like surprises." Anya was still giggling. Her watch beeped and she groaned.

"Hey, Tris? I have to hang up now if I want any time to call Riley... " her voice was full of sadness.

"You have to go. I get it." Tristan's voice was deflated though and so was hers. Tristan's disappointment jumped through the walls and it infected Owen.

"Hey... don't be sad! Love you, okay?"

"Me too."

"And... tell him that for me, alright?"

"I will."

"Bye."

* * *

"Why did you break up with Anya again?" Tristan always asked this question after Anya Skyped. Owen threw the mini football in the air and caught it. Shrugging was the only answer he had for his brother. Tristan crossed his arms and remained persistent.

"She's in the army, Tris. It's better this way." Owen finally explained for probably the millionth time.

"She looks so sad when she realizes it's just me Skyping her. Can you at least talk to her?" Tristan whined. Owen glared at him. His little brother was hitting a nerve tonight.

"No, I can't." Owen stated stubbornly. "Now get out of my room before I go in yours and mess everything up."

Tristan sighed, seeing that this was once again hopeless and Owen stared back up at the ceiling.

"She said that she loves you." Tristan informed him of what he already knew, before leaving. Owen sighed, disgruntled.

Throwing the football up, it hit him square in the face.

* * *

Two weeks later, that whole thing was gone from his brain completely. Anya hadn't Skyped Tristan since then, or Tris would have mentioned it. He had bigger things on his mind right now, like the Ice Hounds and not Anya.

"Which flavor of the week is coming to the game, Dallas?" Owen teased in the locker room.

Dallas laughed. "One Ms. Alli Bhandari."

"Well, good luck with that. I can honestly say from experience, the only thing tighter than her is Jesus Luke's sister." Owen joked. Luke glared at him and Owen stuck his tongue out.

"And isn't she graduating early with you this year? She's way too smart to be involved with someone like you." Ari teased. Dallas threw a towel at him.

"It's a fling, calm down guys." Dallas waved them off. "It's not like we're serious. This one's a bit tainted."

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, it's not like we're going steady like Cam and Ms. Frizzle."

Cam shook his head. "You do realize hair can straighten?"

"Whatever, Mr. Matlin!" they began to call out and Owen laughed.

"What about you, O? Who's your lady out there?"

"The same one it's been all season. Your mom."

"...Funny. But I'm serious. You're still hung up on Miss Military?"

"Nope... not one bit..."

* * *

**AN: omg why did I write this? Can someone tell me? I need a reason.**


End file.
